Naruto & One Piece CrossOver Challenge: Franky
by NeoNazo356
Summary: CHALLENGE: In hindsight, throwing a child over the edge of a cliff and calling it "training" may not've been the smartest thing Jiraiya of the Sennin has ever done. Or, maybe it WAS the smartest thing he'd ever done. Look out world! Here comes Cyborg Naruto! Now taken by Captain Ash.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. He _just _could _not_, fucking, believe it!

That pervert of a sensei actually _threw _him over the edge of a _cliff_.

And not just any cliff either, but a cliff overlooking a gorge so fucking deep that you couldn't even see the bottom, even at noon when the sun was at the highest point in the mother fucking sky.

Why all the swearing you might ask? Well…

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Naruto cursed repeatedly as he flailed about through the air.

He quickly reached out and tried to grasp at the rocks stretching out from the sides of the gorge, however they were too damp and smooth for him to stick to with chakra, the sudden slip causing him to bounce backward into another spike sticking out of the wall, a sickening crunching sound coming from between his shoulder blades.

In the process of doing so, he had bounced forward and slammed into another one, breaking several ribs in the process.

Before he could cry out, his chin suddenly collided with another one, and he felt his teeth rattle from that one.

After sliding out into the open air once again, despite the pain in his back, ribs, jaw, and arms, he tried to form the handsigns and pump as much chakra as he could into it. However, his eyes suddenly widened in horror when his body suddenly slammed into a thick stone pillar spanning the length of the gorge, a resounding crack echoing through the air as spider web cracks formed across the stony surface.

"Thank god…" he groaned. "At least I stopped."

A moment later however, the stone _pillar _began to groan underneath him, the entire structure shuddering as cracks visibly formed at the ends.

"Oh… crap," he groaned as the cracks reached where he landed.

The next moment the entire stone structure burst beneath him, stone and debris falling into the abyss below.

Then, all he knew was black.

* * *

><p>Good news: Naruto finally reached the bottom of the gorge.<p>

Bad news: It felt like he fell onto a brick wall.

Fortunate news or not: He was in so much pain that he didn't even feel it.

For some reason his body healed itself up after every cut, scrape, bump, and bruise, but today, it seemed like whatever force had kept him in once piece had completely failed him. After bouncing around the sides of a gorge that looked like the maw of some beast, and nearly having every bone in his body break, he had finally come to the bottom of the gorge.

At the moment he was laying on his back, floating in a somewhat shallow pool of water, gradually turning red with his blood. His body was slowly healing itself up, but not as completely as it normally would. Sure his skin closed up, but now he bruised. Something that never happened before.

Looking up with weary eyes, he saw that the walls of the gorge's bottom were actually quite smooth, instead of the "toothy" walls of the gorge above. The only obstructions to the light grey walls were these strange blue crystals embedded into the stone that gave off a soft glow. When he looked up, he mentally groaned when he saw that there was no sign of the world above. Just a black ceiling above.

Letting his arm drop, he found the bottom of the pool of water he lay in. After letting his feet down and standing up, the water up to his thighs, he was surprised to find the cool, yet smooth feel of metal beneath his feet. Looking down, he saw that the entire basin beneath him was lined with metal. Looking back weakly, he saw that where he'd landed was right where the metal lining ended back to steel.

When he looked down, he saw the water flowing slowly towards the other end of the basin.

Too injured to even _think _of climbing up, he decided to drudge forward, letting the water carry him forward.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the trek down the flow was relatively short. After about ten minutes, he came upon what appeared to be a large steel door, the metal lining stretching out to the walls as well as the floor.<p>

Said door looked ancient. And I mean _really _ancient, yet not to the point that it would be covered in rust.

However what _really _caught his eye was the skull and crossbones on the door. However it didn't look like the standard skull and crossbones that marked poisonous chemicals. It looked like one of those "jolly rogers" he read of in pirate books as a kid.

The skull's chin had three points to it, and on top there was a tuft of distinctly _blue _hair with a cowlick pointing upwards. The left side of the skull was also shaded black with what looked like three bolts set above the brow.

"Weird… What's a place like this doing down here?" Naruto wondered to himself before the eyes on the jolly roger suddenly glowed blue.

The next moment, a horizontal wall of blue light flowed out of the eyes and roved down his body, apparently scanning him. After a few minutes, the door suddenly opened, and the water that Naruto was standing in was suddenly swept behind the door before closing behind him.

* * *

><p>After getting swept past the skull-marked door, Naruto was once more embraced by darkness. However, a few seconds later, a light went off above his head. Then another, and another, until suddenly an entire facility spanned out before him. Down the middle was apparently the same channel that sucked him in, while the rest of the lab was on raised platforms. The walls were stainless steel, and the ceiling was so clean he could see himself.<p>

Every bloody, beaten, and bruised inch of himself.

"Good grief. What in the world happened to _you_?" a somewhat synthetic voice said from the left.

When Naruto looked down to the left, he was surprised to see what looked like a metal man walking out from a hallway that went into the wall. And not just any regular metal man, but a _massive _metal man with huge cube-shaped arms, spherical shoulders, and a wide chest. The parts of him that didn't look purely mechanical were covered in pale skin that looked like a mix between metal and regular skin, almost like skin grafts on steroids.

The real kicker however was that his face, though entirely metal, looked pretty much the same as the one on the door, all the way down to the triple-pointed chin, though at the moment he looked like he'd been clean shaven.

"Am I dreaming?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "This is all just too… strange."

"Strange? You're the first guest I've had in several centuries. Now _that _is strange," the metal man stated.

"Ooooogh…" Naruto groaned before finally letting himself fall on his back. However, before he could hit the ground, the giant metal man held out his arms towards the blond, a pair of plates in his palms opening. To the blond's surprise, a pair of thin, mannequin-like arms stretched out from his palms and grabbed his shoulders before lifting him up and setting him down onto a medical bed. "If I'm not dead, then where am I? And who are you?"

"Well, as for the first one, you're in my secret laboratory at the bottom of the world. Or at least as close as you can get without hitting a sheet of bubbling magma," the metal man said. "As for who I am, I'm just your not-so average cyborg, Franky."

"Franky… What is this place? I know it's your lab, but what is all this doing here? I've never seen anything like this before," Naruto groaned as the end of the bed slowly raised.

And from that point, the cyborg known as Franky told Naruto his life's story. From the beginning to where he worked for a fish-man named Tom, his days building Battle Frankies, the completion of the Seat Train, and the day the World Government of so many centuries ago took away the man he saw as a father. From that point he told of how he got _hit _by said train, and then rebuilt his body from pieces of metal and equipment he found on a ship drifting by where he'd been washed away to. After that was a summary of his adventures with a group known as the Strawhat Pirates. The _real _kicker to his story however was when he told about how he gradually pushed his mechanical skills further and further, replacing bit by bit of himself until he'd essentially become immortal, though had regret of abandoning the yoke of his human flesh, and how some part of him wanted to continue.

After that, Naruto told _his _story. How he was thrown out of the orphanage as a kid, over-charged on everything and everything, and generally treated like dirt. However, he also said he wanted to prove them wrong about him and that he would be the greatest Hokage there ever was. Then there were recent events, up to the time that he was thrown over the edge of the cliff, had the crap beaten out of him, and then ended up there.

"Man, I've heard of some wacked-out training methods, but that seems to take the cake," Franky said scratching his chin. "Tell me, how are things up on the surface?"

"Could be better. Could be worse," Naruto found himself admitting. "Anyway, my body doesn't seem to want to move anymore, and I can't break my promise to Hinata. Think you could repair my body? Make me into a cyborg if necessary?"

"That depends. How much time do you have until you have to face this Neji guy?" Franky asked.

"About three weeks," Naruto answered.

"Whoooo. Three weeks eh," Franky whistles as he rubbed his chin. "Well, if I work through the next two weeks straight on your body, wake or sleeping, I _might _be able to have something workable by then. Afterwards, if we really _push _you on the physical therapy, we may have you up and running just in time to kick that Neji guy around for what he did to your little girlfriend."

"S-She's not my girlfriend," Naruto said with a blush on his face.

"Whatever you say kiddo. Whatever you say," Franky said as he started wheeling the bed down one of the hallways. "We've already spent long enough getting to know each other. For right now, we need to get to work," he said pressing his nose down, his bald head suddenly growing hair in the same style as the jolly roger on the door.

**To be continued… By **_**you**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the intro for this NarutoOne Piece challenge of mine. You can do pretty much whatever you want with it from this point, should you chose to take it, though there are a couple of rules.**

**1- Pairings can be whatever you want, but no Yaoi.**

**2- Naruto can equip himself with pretty much anything that Franky had, or whatever you can come up with. Within reason of course. That includes a new power source.**

**That aside, if you decide to take up this challenge, please PM me so that way I know you will be starting it up so that I can watch it. ****Also, feel free to re-do this chapter, since it's more of an introduction, and not an actual guideline to how the story should begin.**


	2. Adopted

Heads up, and I should've announced this as soon as it came up.

This story has been adopted by a new author and is started.

Author: Captain Ash

Story: Cyborg of the Hidden Leaf

So there you go. This should prevent me from having to PM every person that asks- "Will you tell me when this challenge is adopted?"


End file.
